私を戦う、私を愛し！Watashi o tatakau, watashi o aishi!
by De-Quavio-Scadphia
Summary: <html><head></head>Hari-hari di SMA baru Ciel hancur total gara-gara Sebastian, si berandalan-ketua osis-setan yang menghancurkan ponselnya. Warning : AU/OOC/KDS/Gaje/Jayus. First fic di fandom ini. RnR?</html>


Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Change? By Nana-LadyRed

Genre : Romance/Drama

Main Character : Ciel Phantomhive & Sebastian Michaelis

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, AU, Lebayness, Gajeness, Abalness, dan sahabatnya, Yaoi, Typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read

Summary :

Ciel Phantomhive memang seorang bangsawan kasta atas. Namun ia juga Preman nomer wahid di St. Lunatic International High School sampai ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Bisakah ia menjadi bangsawan penuh etika di sekolah barunya jika guru Premanismenya dulu juga sekolah disana?

Prologue

Enjoy!

.

.

.

CHANGE?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"CIEEEEEEL!" sebuah suara melengking yang nyaring nan lantang memecah kesunyian malam di Mansion Phantomive. Yang namanya dipanggil hanya diam membatu sembari menutup kedua telinganya.<p>

"…."

"BERAPA KALI HARUS KUBILANG BERHENTILAH BERTINDAK BRUTAL!" teriak ayah Ciel, Vincent. Pria yang berusia lebih dari setengah abad yang notabene adalah kepala keluarga Phantomhive tak habis pikir kenapa putranya begitu brutal dan kacau. Padahal ia adalah keturunan bangsawan tulen! Tak seharusnya ia bertindak yang sangat melebihi Etika.

"Ta-tapi ayah, Dia yang duluan menghinaku!" Ciel membela dirinya sendiri karena merasa tak bersalah atas 'kejadian' tadi siang.

"Iya! Mana ada maling yang mengakui kesalahannya! Tapi seharusnya sebagai bangsawan kelas berat kau harus bersikap jauh lebih sopan!" Amarah Vincent banar-benar diambang batasnya.

"A-aku tak sa-" belum selesai ia mengoceh tapi disambung oleh Vincent.

"Pokoknya kau harus bias memperbaiki kelakuanmu! Kau akan kukirim ke Tokyo! Kau akan hidup sendiri tanpa Maid dan lain-lain! Kalau kau masih brutal seperti itu, KITA PUTUS HUBUNGAN!" teriak Vincent geram. Dan ia berlalu menuju ruang pribadinya. Sepertinya ia tak memikirkan reaksi ciel..

"APAA?" Jantung Ciel hampir copot kalau saja ia tak mengendalikan dirinya. Sepertinya kali ini Vincent serius…

Keesokan harinya Ciel benar-benar dikirim ke Jepang dengan pesawat terbang butut. Yap. Kelas Ekonomi(?).

* * *

><p><em>End Of Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Yaak.. Disinilah Ciel sekarang. Apartemen berdinding Biru pucat dan sangat pudar dan sempit dan Butut. Benar-benar berbanding balik dengan rumahnya di Inggris. Peralatan elektronik hanya Televisi 21 inch, Telepon, tape, Ponsel, Kipas Angin butut, dan iPod kesayangannya.<p>

"God.. Ternyata Jepang benar-benar parah," keluh ciel sembari menarik kopernya yang super berat. Ia duduk di lantai yang beralaskan Futonnya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya teralih pada surat di samping Kipas Angin butut yang mau tak mau menjadi miliknya. Ada dua amplop tertutup yang terlihat 'mencurigakan'. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil salah satu amplop dan membacanya.

_Dear My Son,_

_Aku sengaja hanya memberimu peralatan alakadarnya. Kuharap kau bisa mandiri dan tentu saja berubah. Aku meletakkan uang 1000 yen di amplop yang satu lagi. Pergunakan seminimal mungkin. Dan.. Kuperingatkan satu hal. Kalau kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah barumu, kita bnar-benar PUTUS HUBUNGAN! Aku serius! Selamat menikmati kehidupan barumu!_

_With Love, Vincent._

Ciel langsung pundung begitu mambaca '_Aku meletakkan uang 1000 yen di amplop yang satu lagi. Pergunakan seminimal mungkin'. _Og My God! Sejak kapan ayahnya pelit?

Dengan berat hati, Ciel mangambil seragam barunya dan pergi ke sekolah barunya, Kouhoku Gakuen.

"Sepertinya akan jadi tahun yang merepotkan," gumam Ciel pasrah.

**Skip Time**

Sebenarnya Ciel sudah sangat terlambat dihari pertamanya saat ia sampai didepan bangunan yang tinggi menjulang dan sangat luas. Sayangnya Ciel tak tahu jika sudah aatnya masuk kelas. Beberapa siswa tampak berlari dengan terburu-buru. Pantas saja.

Ciel mencari kelas barunya, X-5, dengan wajah yang samasekali tak terdefinisi. Antara Kesal, Marah, Bingung, dan Malu. Ia masih berjalan sembari memainkan Ponselnya. Sampai ia menabrak seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Tentu saja ia jatuh tersungkur dan ponselnya terinjak salah seorang siswa yang tak dikenalnya.

"Shit! Kalau jalan pakai mata! Hah? Ponselku!" umpat Ciel sembari berdiri dan memungut ponselnya. Xperia Mini Ciel patah jadi 2. Tentu saja ia marah!

"Heh cebol! Jalan pakai kaki lah! Cebol aja belagu!" seru seseorang yang memiliki rambut _Raven_ dan mata semerah _Poppies_.

"Apa? CEBOL KATAMU? DASAR KINGKONG! BALIKIN HAPE KU!" balas Ciel dengan kemarahan menggebu-gebu.

"Huh, anak baru ya? Apa kau tak tahu kalau masuk sekolah sepatu harus dilepas? Pantas! Udah cebol, bego lagi! Iya kan Sob?" seru Lelaki berambut _Raven_ tadi yang langsung dibalas dengan "Oke _Banchou_!" oleh teman-temannya.

"AKU GA BEGO! BALIKIN HAPEKU!" Tangan Ciel mengepal. Semua manusia punya batas kemarahan dan Ciel pun juga. Tanpa ragu dia melayangkan tinju tangan kanannya kearah wajah si _Raven_.

Tinju Maut-nya ditangkis cepat oleh si _Raven_. Dan si _Raven _menarik tangan kanan Ciel dan tentu saja membuat wajah ciel dan wajahnya hanya berjarak 7 centi. Mata mereka bertemu, Biru dan Merah. Si _Raven_ menyeringai lebar.

"Heh, Kalau kau bias mengalahkanku dalam duel, aku akan mengembalikan Ponsel bututmu dan menjadi bawahanmu. Tapi kalau kau kalah, kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku dank au harus jadi _Pacar_ ku! Setuju?" _Raven _menantang Ciel dengan seringai yang semakin lebar. Para bawahannya hanya cekikikan dan bergumam "Si cebol pasti kalah melawan _ banchou _ kita!". Namun suara merdu ciel menghentikan gurauan mereka.

"Baik! Aku terima tantanganmu! Aku tak akan kalah!" seru Ciel dengan semangat 45'. Para bawahan _Raven _hanya cengo.

"Heh. Gede juga nyalimu, cebol, Deal?" si _Raven _mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Setelah melepaskan tangan Ciel pastinya..

"DEAL!" balas ciel mantap sembari menyanbut uluran tangan _Raven_.

"Besok dibelakang sekolah! Kau harus datang! Ohya, Aku Sebastian kalau mau tau. Yak kita pergi sob! Sampai jumpa,_ sweety,_" dan si _Raven _ yang ternyata bernama Sebastian itupun pergi bersama kawanannya.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu kembali," gumam Sebastian sembari menyeringai.

Bagaimana akhir dari duel maut gak jelas Ciel vs Sebby? Yaak saksikan minggu depan! #dihajarmassa

* * *

><p>Bersambung dengan tidak elit<p>

* * *

><p>AN

Se-selamat siang.. Saya Nana. Ini Fict di Fandom Kuroshitsuji pertama saya. Setelah sekian lama hiatus tanpa jejak saya kembali menulis dengan fict abal bin gaje dengan ide pasaran. Semoga ada yang mereview.. Pendek? GaJe? Tenju saja! Ini prolog loh. Bikinnya spontan. N belum diedit. Maaf.

Segala pujian/cemoohan/saran/kritik silahkan dikirim lewat Review. Satu Review satu senyuman(?) hehe. Harus review! Harus! HARUS! *dihajar warga fandom Black Butler*.

Keep or delete?

Sign Out,

Nana-LadyRed


End file.
